In the rain it waits
by Pyrolite
Summary: This fall in Middleton is different from all the others... Odd weather, new students, sightings...death. (May be rated R for later chapters.)
1. Prologue

In the rain it waits  
  
-- Pyrolite --  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own Kim Possible, and I did not come up with the Mothman. It is an actual 'paranormal' case in West Virginia. It will later be used in the story. I'm using sightings as reference also.  
  
Prologue  
  
Out of the darkness  
  
The misty and ice-cold streets of Middleton were shrouded in darkness and a single, black creature walked through with cat-like grace. It stopped in front of a house and remained there for a long time. Finally, sounds of a high-pitched record of violins seemed to come from nowhere, and the figure suddenly unfolded bat-like wings in one very quick motion and shot up into the air screaming.  
  
- - 'The eyes were very hypnotic. when it started chasing after us in the car it sounded like a record was playing at high speeds. it hurt and made you feel mesmerized despite the fact this thing is chasing your car over seventy miles per hour.' - -  
  
Ron Stoppable ran through the halls of Middleton high frantically, passing by a clock as he went that read he was going to be most likely late. Sneakers squeaking annoyingly, he grabbed the door to the classroom and whirled inside, only a second later the bell ringing. "Yeah! One point for Stoppable!" He shouted triumphantly, fist in the air.  
  
For once no one told him to shut the hell up, and he looked around. Kim Possible, his best and one of his few friends was whispering to Monique, who was also in their small circle. Ron plopped down. "Where's Mr. Barkin?" he asked, and Monique turned to him.  
  
"You seem pretty relaxed. Have you not heard the news yet?" She asked, eyebrow raised and he blinked stupidly. "No."  
  
Kim looked amazed. "How can you not hear about it? Last night a whole family died of shock."  
  
Ron was silent. Nothing like this ever happens in Middleton. Heck, there aren't even enough elders for people to die of old age! Mr. Barkin finally came in rubbing his eyes. You could clearly see he had a hard time sleeping last night. "Okay people, this is our new student. Liadan?"  
  
The girl nodded very slowly to her odd name. Mr. Barkin sighed. "This is new. Liadan Moira. So just do us all a favor and make her feel comfortable and all that stuff? Sit down wherever you want." He snapped tiredly.  
  
Liadan was extremely pale, with a bit of grayness, making her resemble an alive, smooth marble statue. Her hair was pitch black and short, styled naturally to spike out without any gel. She also looked very ill, being that pale and unhealthy looking with her skinniness. Her shirt was black with a white question mark on it, and her pants were baggy and black also. She wore a simple, long black duster over it. Her neck had a dog collar on it, along with a necklace with a cross on it. The horizontal line on the cross were meant to curl like bat wings at the tip. Her eyes stood out the most, which were dark gray, gave her a disturbing appearance.  
  
Someone murmured from the back of the room, "Looks like we got a gothic chick now."  
  
Liadan walked to a corner desk, giving the speaker and his chuckling friends a glare, instantly shutting them up. Mr. Barkin continued to teach the class about India history. It lasted long, and it finally ended with the bell ringing. Everyone rose and packed their bags of their history books.  
  
"I can't believe he assigned us a report and expects us to be done tomorrow! It might help if he told us earlier!" Ron complained as they walked through the halls. Kim rolled her eyes. "He assigned it a week ago. Around the time you were reading a comic."  
  
Liadan swiftly walked past them, bumping shoulders with Monique and ignoring the fact she made Monique spill all her books. "Nice. she didn't even apologize." She mumbled, bending down to pick up her books. Kim helped her and handed them to Monique.  
  
"You know it's always hard being the new student." She said, and opened her own locker, putting her history book on the side of the computer Wade installed, and then grabbing her red jacket from the lower shelf. "Want to come over for dinner tonight, Ron?" she asked, putting the jacket on.  
  
Ron also did the combination for his locker and put on his blue jacket. "Don't you have cheerleading practice?"  
  
"The basketball team is using the gym. Only because Mr. Barkin gave them permission." she mumbled and grabbed her backpack, walking down the halls to the main entrance. Outside, it was cold like all the other fall times in Michigan. This one was particularly wet and humid during the nights with no explanation at all.  
  
They trudged on the wet sidewalk to Kim's house, just as thunder boomed in the distance. From the school empty school stairs, Liadan watched them until they disappeared around the corner, and she briskly walked off.  
  
In the Possible home, Jim and Tim were wrestling like always, and Kim and Ron were in the middle of it trying to finish their reports on Ghandi and his non-violent protest. Ron was completely bored as Kim tried to explain to him the whole history of the protest. Soft rain started to patter on the windows, and Ron sighed. "I better get home. My parents don't want me to walk in the worst of rain."  
  
"Okay. See you Monday or whenever." Kim said as he ran out the door, just as the rain started to downpour. Usually they got snow, but there was no explanation for this amount of rain. She sat on the couch mesmerized by the rain, and then squinted. Off in the distance, two red lights suddenly flashed then disappeared. She leaned forward but Jim went crashing into her.  
  
"Go Tim. Go Tim." Tim did a little jig only to be tackled by Jim again. Kim scoffed and headed up to her room to finish her report by herself.  
  
Once inside her room, lightning flashed nearby and thunder boomed incredibly close by. The lights flickered and then died. She banged her hand against the wall annoyingly, and there was a crash down stairs followed by Jim and Tim giggling. Just what she needed to finish her report. no light. She picked up the Kimmunicator. "Wade, I need some light. Can this thing turn into a flashlight or something?"  
  
"Sure." He said, and the top barely opened up. Only a second later, a blue light came out. "Thanks Wade." Kim thanked and used the small amount of light to write her homework. Only half an hour later, she finished and shoved a cord into the side of the Kimmunicator and then the other end into the outlet so it could make up for the power lost using the light.  
  
Inside her room and in the darkness, she felt something. Lightning flashed and she looked at the window, wondering what the strange feeling was. She instantly recognized it only a second later. She was being watched. Kim walked toward the window and looked around. Nothing could be seen past the rain, so she pulled the curtains together and walked downstairs to try and fix the power before Jim and Tim broke everything in the house by the time her parents got home.  
  
In the lonely room, a dark shape passed by the window quickly, screeching.  
  
Downstairs, Jim called to Kim, "The TV's working!"  
  
She turned around. "That's impossible."  
  
The TV was on, and there was a herringbone pattern on the screen and an odd noise that sounded like nighttime. They watched as it remained that way and then shut off. "Okay. That was weird." Kim stated and walked toward the kitchen where she could look at the old-fashioned power box.  
  
That morning, the skies were grey and very cloudy, rain very lightly falling from the sky. Kim and Ron walked to school together, trying to walk close so they could each be warmer. "I'm getting real sick of this weather, KP." Ron said through his chattering teeth. Kim could only nod in response.  
  
The school eventually came into view and they wasted no time in coming inside to the warmness. They made it to their first class, which was an exploratory, art. Neither of them was too creative and gifted with creativity in drawing, but it was an easy A. The teacher was an overweight lady that was a little too into art. Now she stood in the front of the class with a large poster she hand made.  
  
"Today we're going to take a little time away from realism and just have fun! We are all going to draw a mythical creature or anything paranormal! I don't think there is a person that isn't interested." The teacher carried on.  
  
Kim groaned. "I'm not."  
  
Ron nudged her arm. "That Liadan girl is here. I bet she likes it."  
  
She sat alone at a large table meant for groups amazingly heard them and looked over with a slight smile. Not a friendly smile, but one that read negativity and she nodded slowly. Ron and Kim were silent and turned back to the teacher, where she was now passing out large pieces of paper. Kim took hers and sighed. "I don't know a single thing about mystical animals or ghosts." She said, tapping her nails on the table.  
  
Ron set to work on a dragon. It was one of the few things he knew. Kim needed an idea and tried to get a glimpse of other people's works. Most of them were dragons, aliens and unicorns. She caught sight of Liadan and her work. She couldn't see what it was except it was entirely different before she got a sudden, bad headache.  
  
"You okay, KP?" Ron asked, pausing from the mentally challenged looking dragon he had. She slowly nodded as the pain subsided. And started working on something everyone else would do.  
  
TBC  
  
Authoresses notes - Here are some references I took from sightings about the real Mothman. Some of these are continued but I didn't put down the whole thing. .Because that's gay.  
  
-- A man reported that his TV suddenly changed scenes to a herringbone pattern and made a loud screeching noise, before seeing the Mothman and his dog run after it, where it never returned and was found dead on the side of a road.  
  
-- Two people in a car were 'chased' by the Mothman by a power plant going over one hundred miles per hour and the said that they heard a record being played very fast.  
  
That's basically it for now. Review if you liked it and all that. ....GO PARANORMAL! GO MOTHMAN! WWOOOO HOOOOO!!!.. I'm done.  
  
Oh, and chapters DO get longer. YAH-HAH!!! 


	2. Blood spills

1  
  
Chills and blood spills  
  
That Saturday morning wasn't too different from the rest. Kim rolled over in her bed and winced as thunder yet again boomed close by. She checked the digital clock on her bed stand and blinked groggily, wondering if she could see correctly. Yes, it was five in the morning.  
  
She sat up in bed and ran her hand through her messy hair and grabbed the remote control also on her stand. Wade had made a computer/TV for her, and she used it as a TV most of the time. She turned it to the weather channel and tried to adjust her eyes to the new, bright light.  
  
"And in the Michigan area, it is surprisingly humid, and there are constant thunderstorms and several tornado watches around the northern area. This may lead to a flash flood eventually. The cause of the weather is still being-"  
  
Kim turned the TV off and sighed. She was beginning to miss snow for once. The Kimmunicator jingled, causing her to jump. Kim inhaled and picked it up to turn it on. "Yeah, Wade?"  
  
He looked tired. Really tired. "I picked up a huge energy signal in Ohio. It's about the same size as all of Drakken's previous lairs."  
  
"Okay. Get me a ride and I'll be there and back real soon." Kim said. Wade responded by yawning and then looking for a ride. She went downstairs to leave a note that said, 'Be back in a few hours,' making it sound like she had only gone for a stroll or something.  
  
Kim got into her mission clothes, got her backpack on, called Ron and then stood out on the porch. Lightning flashed by and she saw Ron standing out in the distance. "What are you waiting for? Come on!" she yelled, but Ron continued to stand there staring.  
  
For a minute she thought she was imagining the figure, as it slowly seemed to disappear. For the second time that morning, she was scared half to death as Ron leaped out from the side of the porch, and she jumped, coming close to knocking him right out of the air. He let out a girlish scream and ducked right on time, Kim's fist only a few inches from his face.  
  
She paused and groaned. "Ron, don't do that."  
  
He only flashed her a grin and sat on the railing and started whistling an unnamed tune. Kim sat opposite to him and watched the rain pour down steadily. Only five minutes later she managed to pick up the sounds of propellers. A bright red see king helicopter touched down a few meters from the porch and they scrambled to get on.  
  
Inside, Ron took off his jacket and wrung it as Kim and the pilot talked. "Thanks for letting us hitch a ride with you to Ohio." She said, and the pilot shook her head. "No problem, its just payback for untangling a fishing net from the rotor. Especially when they're moving."  
  
"It's no biggie, the fisherman didn't even know that he was in the middle of a hurricane," she said like it was no big deal, and looked out the window. The skies and distant ground looked like different shades of grey. Her stomach felt like a pit as they flew through the lifeless void, sensing something was wrong, but kept it silent.  
  
Almost suddenly, around an hour later snow started appearing and rain stopped. "We're in Ohio, now. Would you want me to wait or return later?" The pilot asked.  
  
Kim picked up her Kimmunicator, and turned it on. "Wade, where is the energy source?"  
  
It looked particularly dark in his room, and he gave her the coordinates. The Sea king chopper swerved in the direction. About half an hour later, they circled around an area. The problem was, it was a simple field. Kim looked really confused and tried to use what information Wade had given her. "It says there is no signal now."  
  
The pilot sighed and continued to circle, getting pissed off. "Is there anything here or not?"  
  
Kim felt embarrassed as she told the truth. "Nothing."  
  
Ron stayed silent as the pilot turned the helicopter around and returned to Middleton at top speed. The same feeling once again hit Kim as they flew over the landscapes and highways of Ohio. Later on, they entered Middleton, and Kim was surprised to see that there was no rain in every single corner of town. It still did have the humid, misty and dark look to it, but at least there was no rain.  
  
The helicopter landed and Kim and Ron got out without a word, and the pilot almost immediately rose and took off. Kim raised her hand to shield spray from the puddles to get on her face and Ron turned to her. "What was that all about?"  
  
Kim shrugged. "I don't know. Wade has never been wrong before."  
  
At this time, Mrs. Possible came running out of the house. "Kimmie! You shouldn't have left!"  
  
Kim raised her eyebrows. "I'm sorry.?"  
  
"Something happened to your friend, Wade!" She said, almost maniacally and Kim and Ron exchanged worried glances. Kim almost automatically grabbed Ron by the wrist and started running over to Wade's house. The bad news was it was about a mile away. They turned around and saw an ambulance coming near them. "Jump when I say three!" Kim said to Ron.  
  
"You gotta be kidding me!" Ron shouted, not so athletic. Kim ignored him and leaped up. She was still grabbing Ron's wrist so he amazingly kept up for about five seconds before jumping onto the bumper, along with her help. The two clung on for life and they somehow knew something was really wrong.  
  
Less than a minute later the ambulance screeched to a stop, and they jumped off before the doors could be opened from the inside. There was a small crowd outside of the house, and Kim ducked under the caution tapes. "Kim. you can't do that." Ron whispered, and Kim ignored him, taking notice that his mother seemed traumatized and was telling something to a sketch artist.  
  
The two entered through the doors, and as they started upstairs, someone blocked the way. "Excuse me, but you can't go up there. There has been a murder and the sight should not be viewed by people that are your."  
  
Kim felt the pit suddenly feel like a weight in her stomach once she heard the words murder. She tried to stay calm. 'Why would anyone want to kill Wade? Oh, yeah. he is only a ten year old super genius.'  
  
The officer grabbed them by the shoulders and started walking down the stairs. Kim looked over and saw Ron's eyes filling up with tears and Kim bit her lip and figured she might as well get the worst over with. "I'm Kim Possible, he worked with me. How did it happen?"  
  
He first looked shock to see it was Kim, but then said in a low voice, "Someone or something got inside through the window and roughly killed him. Are you sure you want to know how?"  
  
Kim looked at Ron sadly and nodded. The officer continued, "Somehow, someone grabbed him from inside and pulled him out. The glass was covered in blood, assuming that it cut him. This is another thing we don't understand. something had him in the air and fractured the chest so a rib was bent at an odd angle. It pierced his heart. We guess he broke his neck when the thing dropped him."  
  
Kim was practically mortified. How could something like this happen.? She was walking outside of the house with Ron and stopped. "Kim?" Ron asked, turning around. Now she could see he was crying. She slowly walked back toward the house and Ron silently followed. They went up the stairs, Ron whispering to Kim that they shouldn't be doing this the whole way.  
  
They entered the room and noticed a sudden change in temperature. Kim shivered and walked around, seeing the window and the glass from it, covered in blood, was scattered around the room. She stepped on a single piece and looked out the window and looked around from the view. She saw the lump of Wade's body outside underneath a blanket and felt a flash of extreme sorrow.  
  
Who would do this to someone only ten years old? She looked to the side of the house and squinted, reaching out to touch the side, feeling like something had been scared there and realized something was. Leaning out further, she could see an 'H' shape and the horizontal bar slanted to the right. She felt it with her fingers and felt like something grabbed her heart and ripped it out.  
  
For a brief moment, she was looking through the eyes of Wade. She saw a dark shadow by the window and a sudden pain in her wrist, being pulled out. For a while she only saw a blur of what seemed to be the side of the house and then just falling. Everything went black, but two large, red eyes remained in her vision that seemed to be whispering to her.  
  
Ron pulled Kim back inside on the shoulder. "Come, on, KP! Let's go."  
  
Kim came on back from inside and walked down the stairs, outside and headed home without being noticed. She shuddered, remembering those two eyes. Then she felt something and cursed aloud. More rain fell from the sky, as if trying to corrupt this girl's life.  
  
At the funeral on Sunday, which was very quick, Kim and Ron were there along with a few others from school, including Monique, Tara and Josh somehow managed to show. It was a closed casket funeral, because of serious scratches on the face that couldn't be fixed. Luckily, no one asked either of them to deliver a eulogy, because neither of them could probably speak correctly with their throats so tight.  
  
They eventually went up to the casket and mourned, and Kim heard two people to the side whispering, figuring they were family of Wade's. "I can't believe someone is heartless enough to do that on a ten year olds casket." one mumbled.  
  
"Where is it?" The other asked, and looked around and saw something Kim couldn't see. He looked really pissed off. "That's vandalism, and on a coffin that cost this much it should be a huge fine."  
  
They left and remained for the rest of the funeral. The people remaining after an hour or so were the friends of him and his parents. By now, they were a bit more lightened up getting all of the grief out of them. "Kim? Did you hear those people talking about vandalism made to the coffin?" Monique asked, and she nodded in reply. They got up and walked around to the other end.  
  
Carved in the polished wood, there was the familiar H symbol in it. The cut was deep and anything from smooth, as if claws quickly slashed the surface and left hastily. Kim and Ron just blinked and heard Mrs. Possible call them, so they left.  
  
Outside, it was raining lightly and the skies were darker then the past days. They hurried to their car before they got soaked and thunder boomed so close they felt the ground shake under their feet.  
  
TBC  
  
Notes -  
  
Becky Yah, the Mothman prophecies id a kick ass movie. Heh. you're my only reviewer.  
  
There wasn't any sighting crap except a lady looked out side her room and saw a dark shape with the familiar eyes of the Mothman. She stayed there looking at it for a while until it flew up and away and such. The next morning there was a symbol like a X with a vertical line coming from the middle of the upside down V part burned into the tree it was standing by. Acheeekyakakyahhh!! (Review or die) 


	3. Through the eyes

2  
  
Through the eyes  
  
The school days passed by extremely slow, and the whole time it was the same thing. Gray weather, no one talked to Kim or Ron, they barely spoke to each other. you get the point. Friday, Kim had stayed for cheerleading practice and worked on her routine along with the other cheerleaders. Many times she fell from lack of concentration, but no one spoke up, knowing what troubles she had over the past days.  
  
Finally, it was time that practice ended, and Kim didn't bother going to the locker rooms, and just put her jacket on over her cheerleading uniform and left quickly. The hall lights flickered once as she steadily walked down and then stopped, wondering if she heard correctly. Barely noticeable, she heard something that sounded like music.  
  
Continuing to walk down curiously, she could finally make out that it was a violin. 'Who would be playing a violin here? The school has no strings class,' she thought and finally made it around a corner and realized she was entering the band room. She stood there for a moment, listening to the music flowing out. The single violin seemed to give off a feeling of a whole symphony, being a quick and high-pitched tune, but it still felt odd as she listened.  
  
It almost felt. dark. Kim entered the band room, and raised her eyebrows as she saw the back of Liadan. The playing instantly stopped and the she quickly looked behind her and remained in that position. Kim raised her hands, slightly grinning, "I'm not going to kill you or anything... I heard your playing and it's good."  
  
Liadan whirled around, the duster fluidly trailing after her and she walked toward her, smiling darkly. "Kill me? You can't possibly know what you're saying." She said in an Irish accent.  
  
Kim glanced at the violin, noticing its detail. "How much did that thing cost?"  
  
She slowly looked at the violin. "I made it," she said coldy, as if the question was an insult. Then Kim noticed something beautifully etched into the dark brown violin in black. "Hey, what's that?" She demanded, pointing out the familiar 'H' symbol. This time it had vines around it and what looked like a single raven wing coming out from the left of it.  
  
The dark girl slightly raised the violin and narrowed her eyes. "A rune. Something you shouldn't be getting into."  
  
Kim just nodded, and at that time Tara showed up at the band room door. "I thought you left, Kim." She said, looking from her to Liadan. "Want to walk home together?"  
  
Kim seemed to be looking Liadan up and down, and replied with a simple 'sure.' They left and Liadan stood there for a while before sighing and delicately putting the violin in a black case. She took her cross necklace off and dangled it nearby the case for a while, before using the cross as if it was a key. Grabbing the case she walked on out of the band room.  
  
Instead of walking toward the entrance, she went toward the lunchroom. Once there, she went into the kitchens, and out of the back door into a dark alley. Looking around her, she took off her duster and closed her eyes. The closed in space of the alley seemed to grow much darker and all the darkness withdrew into the far back where Liadan stood.  
  
Out of the darkness, two red eyes flashed and a black shape flew upwards swiftly, screeching.  
  
-- -- --  
  
Kim sat in bed finishing up her math homework when the phone rang. She picked it up and immediately recognized the voice of Ron. "I'm on my dad's cell phone. is the power out where you are too?"  
  
"No. Why?" She asked, leaning back onto her wall and getting comfortable. She could almost hear Ron shrug on the other end. "I'm bored as heck, and I just feel really weird."  
  
Kim then remembered the encounter with Liadan. "Ron, I found something out. That Liadan girl has a violin with that 'H' symbol on it. I think there's a reason why she doesn't talk so much..."  
  
-- -- --  
  
The room was dark, dusty and very ancient. It seemed as though a person has never been inside of the room for years. The windows were smashed in several places, moonlight leaked through holes in the wall. The only thing that was well preserved was the large canopy bed with light covers. A bookcase was next to it, and filled with thick hard cover books that seemed incredibly ancient.  
  
There was movement, and the familiar shape of Liadan rose very quickly, as if alert. She looked around her, and sensed someone talking about her. Closing her eyes, she could her voices inside her mind.  
  
'What, is it a gang symbol? Remember when that 'Blood bath' gang was all around town leaving their symbols until we caught them?'  
  
'I didn't tell you, but the same symbol was outside of the window Wade was pulled out of. And Liadan said it was a 'rune?' What the heck are those?'  
  
Liadan groaned, talking out loud to herself. "Great, now those two are on my case."  
  
She leaned over to the side of the bed and pulled up her violin. What should she play now? She held it in playing position and smiled, knowing what to play and how she would use it. Starting off very low, she played mourning sound and soon finished. Looking out her window, the rain quickly and swiftly got thicker, creating large pools of puddles on the ground.  
  
Kim Possible did what all other teenagers would do when they found a new word. They would always resort to the internet. She went to a random search engine and typed in, 'Runes.' There were actually many sites, and she clicked on the first one. The page was pretty normal, and thank god there wasn't annoying music playing. She scanned down and finally found a brief explanation.  
  
'Runes are symbols with meanings, used with many religions, practices and people such as pagans, the celts, druids and more. They are used for scrying, meditation, magick and other self-made purposes.'  
  
Kim raised her eyebrows. She knew what a pagan was, but not a celt or druid. She clicked a link that said, 'Rune magick' and was greeted by a bug list of symbols and their meanings. Finding the one she needed, it meant 'destructive forces.' It could be used to cast to other people where they will see grief, pain and their worst fears. Kim bit her lower lip, not knowing if she wanted to read more.  
  
Clicking the 'X' on the top right, she decided not to. It was already nine thirty, and she didn't want to be bitchy in the morning. 'I guess I'll just go over to Liadan's place after school and ask her some stuff.' She thought as she headed upstairs and into the bathroom to get ready for sleep.  
  
-- -- --  
  
That morning at school, puddles were around five inches deep at the most, and a lot of people's jeans were soaking wet from mistaking them for smaller puddles. Kim and Ron were also wet, and Ron groaned as it seeped through his sneakers. "Kim! Help! My socks are getting soaked!"  
  
Kim ignored him and she leaned against her locker, waiting for Liadan to pass by. Almost as if she was reading her mind, Liadan walked quickly in front of them to her first class. It only know occurred to Kim that Ron was shaking his feet trying to get water out of them. "What's wrong?" She asked, and he gave her an 'Oh, NOW you notice look.'  
  
-- --  
  
After school, Kim waited on the school stairs, with her arms folded to keep the intense cold out from under her jacket. It was one of those extremely cold and wet days. Finally, Liadan came out from the building and walked down the stairs in long strides. Kim reached out and was about to call her, when Liadan stopped unexpectedly and scanned the area around her, as if trying not to be seen.  
  
Kim narrowed her eyes. What does she have to hide?  
  
TBC 


End file.
